Question: $\left(-5x + 7\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(-5x + 7\right)\left(-5x + 7\right)$ $= -5x \cdot \left(-5x + 7\right) + 7 \cdot \left(-5x + 7\right)$ $= \left( -5x \cdot -5x \right) + \left( -5x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot -5x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 25x^2 + \left( -5x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot -5x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 25x^2 + \left( -35x - 35x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 25x^2 - 70x + \left( 7 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 25x^2 - 70x + 49$